1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mascara applying device for applying a mascara to cilia.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, as the mascara applying device, there has been known a mascara applying device provided with a hollow rod which feeds a mascara, and a head which is to connected to the hollow head and which the mascara is fed, wherein the head is provided with a cylindrical element approximately coaxially connected to the hollow rod, and hollow arcuate portions connected to a peripheral surface of the cylindrical element so as to swell out and positioned so as to be eccentric with respect to the hollow rod, a lot of slits formed in such a shape as to cut into the vicinity of a bottom portion of the swelling portion from a front end of the swelling portion and slice the arcuate portions are provided in line in the arcuate portions so as to be spaced along an axis of the arcuate portions, whereby a space joining inner and outer sides of the arcuate portions is formed between the adjacent arcuate portions serving as applying portions, the mascara is distributed from each of the slits of the arcuate portions so as to flow out after passing through the hollow rod and the cylindrical element at a time of use, and the flowing out mascara can be applied to cilia by the arcuate portions (refer, for example, to Japanese National Publication of Translated Version No. 2001-502573).